Dreams and Promises
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Kind of a silly fic. I recalled the women's lib episode and the men having their dreams about the women of the island. Well I wrote the women having dreams about the men. And a little more. Enjoy. Again it's kind of silly but fun.


The women had had enough of the men and their superiority complexes.

Not doing anything they asked of them. Acting like their opinions mean nothing.

So they devised a plan. They would move. Move away from those four macho jerks.

That would show them!

Although it took a lot of effort, the three women came together and managed to build themselves a hut on the other side of the island. They were quite pleased with themselves.

It was nighttime and the three were still steamed at the four men on the island as they drifted off to sleep.

**Mrs. Howell's Dream**

"_Thurston dear please give me some more money…I simply must have that stunning diamond necklace!"_

"_Yes Lovey, of course, here you are my dear…please buy whatever you like!" _

"_Gilligan be a dear and carry my bags for me." She ordered the young sailorman.  
"Yes Mrs. Howell….I'd be glad to carry your bags for you."_

"_Professor have you finished inventing a machine that makes all clothes out of silk?"  
"It's almost finished Mrs. Howell. Not to worry! It will be running in no time!"_

"_Thurston darling my throat is parched."  
"Here you are my love! Some fine wine! I personally stomped the grapes to make sure only the best went in!"_

"_Oh darling you are so clever!" She said kissing him on the cheek.  
"Yes my dear." He grinned. "Anything for you."_

"_Mrs. Howell." The Professor said. "The silk machine is finished. I have also invented a fine wine maker. You can have fine wine anytime you want."  
"That's wonderful. Now go and put the grapes that Thurston stomped in the machine so I can have more wine!"  
"Right away Mrs. Howell!"_

_"Lovey you are such a clever woman. I'm so glad I married you." Mr. Howell said kissing her hand. _

Mrs. Howell smiled in her sleep as she dreamed of her ever wish being fulfilled.

**Mary Ann's Dream**

"_Gilligan please bring me some more berries for my pie."  
"Right away Mary Ann!" Gilligan said as he hurried off to find more berries._

_"Skipper have you finished chopping that wood for the stove?"_  
_"Almost Mary Ann!" The Skipper replied._

"_Mary Ann Mary Ann!" The Professor said running in. "I've done it! I invented a real oven for you to bake your pies in!"  
_

"_Oh how wonderful!" The brunette exclaimed._

_The Skipper looked up. "But what am I to do with this wood I chopped?"  
"Oh I hate to see it go to waste…I know you can use it to build a fire so we can all sit outside around the fire eating my berry pie!'  
"You are so smart Mary Ann!" The Skipper beamed._

_Gilligan came rushing back in. "Mary Ann I found all kinds of berries! Blueberries, Strawberries! Raspberries.."  
Mary Ann smiled. "Oh Gilligan that's so wonderful of you!" She gave him a kiss and he blushed.  
"Just for that…I'm going to bake you your own personal pie!' She said kissing him again._

Mary Ann sighed in her dream.

**Ginger's dream**

"_It's such a beautiful day." She said laying on her hammock wearing a silk dress. "Don't you agree Skipper?"  
"Yes Ginger." The sea captain replied as he shined her jewelry. "Beautiful day."_

"_Make sure those diamonds sparkle." She said to him. "I want the light to capture them!"_

"_Of course Ginger."_

_"Gilligan, faster with that plume...I don't want to fry here in the sun."_  
_"Yes Ginger. Sorry Ginger. I'll do better Ginger." He said standing there waving the giant plume to keep her cool._

"_More grapes?" asked The Professor as he kneeled beside her with a bunch of grapes in his hands._

"_Please." She grinned.  
He carefully fed her one grape at a time. Ginger's lips gently touched his fingers when brought to her mouth._

_Gilligan frowned. "Why does he get to feed you grapes? How come I have to stand here fanning you?"_

_Ginger smiled touching the Professor's face and stroking his hair. "I like him more." She said winking at the Professor before laying back as he fed her another grape._

Ginger purred in her sleep smiling.

**The next morning**

The three women were quite as they ate the breakfast that consisted of eggs and some fruits.

All three thinking of their dream from last night.

Mrs. Howell realized how much she missed her dear Thurston.

Mary Ann was startled at her kissing Gilligan in her dream and how much it gave her a thrill.

Ginger couldn't get the image out of her head of the Professor in her dream feeding her grapes . Her stroking his hair.  
It aroused her more than she cared to admit.

The three women continued their breakfast in silence.

**Other side of island**

"We have to convince the women to come back!" exclaimed the Skipper.  
"But how are we going to do that?" asked Gilligan who didn't want to admit how much he missed Mary Ann.

"I am at a loss." The Professor stated. Not having that red headed movie star around was killing him.

"I want my Lovey." Thurston whined.

The Skipper stood up. "Come on…we have to think of some way to get them back! There has to be something."

The four men thought but came up empty. They all then split up and went to perform their usual tasks on the island.

Well one did. The other three had other ideas.

Thurston marched to the women's hut on the other side of the island and begged Mrs. Howell to take him back declaring his life was worthless without her.

Mrs. Howell was delighted by his actions and agreed to return.

Gilligan took a different approach. He found Mary Ann washing the dishes and came up behind her.  
"Mary Ann…please come back."  
She turned her head. "No. You men need to be taught a lesson." She said firmly.  
"Please…Mary Ann…Come back to camp…"  
"I said no Gilligan."  
"Okay…you asked for it."  
"What…" Mary Ann squealed as Gilligan's fingers found her rib cage and tickled her.

"Say you will come back. I miss your pies."  
"No…" She shrieked through her laughter…"Stop..it…."

"Come back.." He said as they fell to the ground. He got a hard tickle under her left arm.

"Noooo….Gilligan…" She squealed again as she rolled onto her back.

Gilligan looked down at her thinking how pretty she was. Then slowly he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

Mary Ann placed her hand behind his head bringing him close to her.

"I'm sorry Mary Ann for the way I acted." asked Gilligan.  
"I forgive you." She said.  
"Thank you." He grinned. "Will you bake me a pie?"  
"Any kind you want." She smiled as she brought him back for another kiss.

Ginger walked in the jungle picking different flowers when the Professor approached her.

"Hello." She greeted him as she picked a pink flower.  
"Ginger..please come back to camp."  
"Why?" She said as she looked over the flowers. "You men are mean."

He placed his arms around her waist and she felt his breath on her neck. "I'll build you whatever you want.." He said softly as he nuzzled her.

Ginger's pulse raised. Her heartbeat quickened. "Um…" She stammered.

"Just come back to camp…." He said as his lips brushed against her soft skin.

She turned around gazing at him.

"You want me to come back?"  
"Yes." He said pulling her close. "I do."

The Professor pulled her in closer placing a kiss on her lips.

Ginger's arms went around him holding him tight.

As promised, The Professor did build Ginger whatever she asked of him.

Mary Ann baked Gilligan his favorite pie after he swore he would help her more with different chores on the island.

Thurston enlisted the Skipper to help build the most grand hut for his Lovey of which she was pleased.

The End!


End file.
